Maybe
by Cal-Wills
Summary: My first Junk fic. Jeff takes revenge on Punk after Punk had cost him so much grief... only to find that EVERYTHING could've been avoided. Jeff/Punk slash. Rated M for Rape... lang etc. On-shot! R&R Pleaseee :D


Title: Maybe  
Pairing: Jeff Hardy X Phil Brooks (Junk)  
Author: Cal(Jorli92)  
Warnings: M/M, Lang, Oral rape, semi-non-con sex, angst, Kind of Dark themed.  
Rating: Mature. (18+++)  
Summery: Short Drabble based on Porcelain And The Tramp's song "I'm your favorite Drug"  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah they belong to the old fucker. i know.  
A/N: sorry for the long wait.

_What you get is what you see __  
__It won't take much to get hooked on me _  
_So shoot me right into your skin __  
__And i will be your heroine __  
_  
I look over at you, distaste, disgust clouding your gorgeous blue orbs as they take me in. You act disgusted Punky, but you want me more then anything, more then that world heavyweight championship i bet. And that just kills you doesn't it, Punky? It hurts! You want the one thing, the one person that you absolutely hate the most. Must be very conflicting, eh Punky? I think it's cute how you try try to hide it, but i see right through you, as clear as day, Punky baby, how bad do you want my ass? How bad do you want me to fuck you? How bad do you want me to pound your sweet ass? Must be bad cause you can't take your eyes off me, as i come closer, walking up as you scowled at me.

Must be bad cause you can't take your eyes off me, as i come closer, walking up, looking you up and down, biting my bottom lip, leaning over to lap at your pouty ones. I sucked your lip ring into my mouth, sucking hard enough to draw blood, listening to your whimpers of pain as i grope you roughly through your jeans, your small mewling cries of pain, like a sweet melody, music, to my ears. Your resisting arms, hands, shoving uselessly at my chest, gripping my shoulders, digging your blunt finger nails into my skin, making my cock harden even further. Oh Punky I'm gonna fuck you for all your worth. Did you just moan in my ear?

_The side affects are sexual __  
__I'm dying for a taste _  
_The side affects are sexual __  
__And you love the way i say _

I pulled back to smirk cockily in your face, seeing the pink blush tinting your cheeks, your blue eyes clouded with lust, and doubt, doubt, for your strength to resist me, doubt in your straight edge stick in your ass. You almost look scared as you gaze into my dark green eyes, and see my intentions for you, but Punky, if you could only read the dark thoughts concealed in my dark hazy mind, then, then you'd really be terrified. Terrified of what i dream of doing to you, the torture i wish to doe upon you. How i dream of choking you as i fuck the life out of you... I smirked letting my hands linger on your throat. It wouldn't be so hard to wrap these hands around that neck of yours and i think my hands would fit perfectly, as i shoved you up against this ally wall, tore your camo shorts off, and that cm punk t-shirt as well, shove my hardened cock up your unprepared tight ass of yours and choke and fuck the life out of you. You deserve it.

_I'm your favorite drug __  
__your favorite drug __  
__Just one hit is never enough! __  
__I'm your favorite drug __  
__your favorite drug __  
__You can't break this addiction NO!__  
__Your favorite drug... _

Or about how i dream of chaining you up somewhere, beating you half to death with my leather whip back at home. Or locking you down in my basement amongst the rats and other creature down there, starving you, keeping you for one reason only, as my personal sex slave, and when you expire... you expire. I'd bury in the woods, and nobody would ever find your body... Those that cared might never know exactly what happened to CM Punk. What would you think, if you knew you haunted my dreams for years, that i dreamed of your screams of pain, knowing it was me causing it, they were like wet dreams to me. Would you be scared of me, Punky? Would you run from me? Would you say i was sick? Or would you want me even more? I smirk, raking my nails across your back, making you arch your slightly smaller frame against me, feeling your hardened cock through your shorts, made my smirk widen.

_I'll put my nails into your back __  
__Yeah you'll feel me like a spinal tap _

I grabbed your hair, fisting my hand in it, twisting your neck cruelly, loving the cry of pain i got, making my cock throb in my jeans. I crushed my mouth against yours, kissing you hard, shoving my tongue past your lips and down your throat. You struggled at first but eventually gave in, caving against me, wrapping your arms around my neck, moaning into mouth, and allowed me to push you against the ally wall without a fight. See how easy it is Punky? Just give in, allow temptation to take you, see where it goes, feel the rush it gives Punky? Bet you hate it huh? I don't care, just don't fight me, and i might not hurt you so bad. I pulled back to yank your shirt over your head, dropping it, I pulled my own shirt off, and pressed my body hard against yours, making you feel my skin on yours. Does it burn Punky?

_You want it from me on both knees __  
__But not until you beg me please! _

I smirked, pushing my thigh between yours, rubbing it against your groin, making you moan raggedly, and cling to me. I ground my own groin into your hip, letting you feel how hard i am for you, as you practically hump my thigh, biting your bottom lip, as i kissed your neck, biting it, making you hug my head, mumbling incoherently. I ground myself roughly into you, making you bite your lip hard enough to draw even more blood then i did. Not that i cared, this wasn't about you. It wasn't and yet in a sick way, it was.

"What was that?" I hissed cruelly forcing you to beg for me, as i pulled away, look you in the eyes, and suddenly your ashamed to meet mine. "S-s-suck me... please..." You begged and i smirked, loving every minute of this torture for you, your smart ass shell cracking already. I slid down to my knees stripping your shorts off, and engulfing your dripping cock, deep throating you swiftly. I loved the way you caused yourself pain with your faultless attempts to muffle your moans for more.

_The side affects are sexual __  
__I'm dying for a taste __  
__The side affects are sexual __  
__And you love the way i say _

Your hands resting on my head, pushing me further down on your stiff cock, and you must think your in control, i see it in your eyes. You're telling yourself that you are in control, that you're in charge here... keep telling yourself that Punky, maybe you'll actually start believing it. Even though, you couldn't be more wrong. I'm in control here, not you. I grabbed your hands, forcing them to your sides, to rest on your hip as you squeeze your eyes tightly shut. Realization dawning on you, that i am in control here and your but a mere puppet on my strings! Does it hurt? Is your stomach lurching in your chest? Do you feel sick? Knowing what i have in mind for you and the fact that you, are powerless to stop me? Powerless to stop me from taking what i want, what I've wanted for the past two years now? Are you afraid Punky Baby? Good.

_I'm your favorite drug __  
__your favorite drug __  
__Just one hit is never enough!_

Hows it feel to be a hypocrite? What would the fans, your true blue ROH followers think? What would the WWE Universe think? Better yet, what would your Straight Edge followers think, if they saw they're 'strong, brave' leader in such a weakened state? I know what they'd think... That you are a hypocrite, that you are pathetic! That you're a loser... an Addict. You're addicted to me. I know it, you know it, but you're too much of a pussy to admit it to yourself and everyone else. You think you have a act like a tough, bad ass, but you're not. You're a weakened, watered down shell of your former self, and it's absolutely pathetic how you think you're too good for me or anyone else for that matter.

I deep throated your stiff member, swallowing around it, as your head fell back to hit the brick wall, your eyes squeezed tightly shut, as though you're ashamed to be turned on by this, ashamed that you are not strong enough to fend me off, ashamed because deep down you don't wanna leave, and ashamed because deep down you crave more. Deep down, part of you is enjoying this, the other part of you, is hating it. I smirked around your cock, feeling it throb against my tongue, knowing you aren't far from your orgasm, i quickened my pace. You yanked your hands away from mine, trying to push me off your cock as your morals, your Straight Edge side, CM Punk came to surface. __

_I'm your favorite drug __  
__your favorite drug __  
_  
I Sneered, grabbing your wrists, using all my force to hold you against the wall, as i deeped you once more, you throbbed. Your eyes squeezed tightly shut, your pink swollen lips parted to take a shaky deep breath, your chest rising and falling slightly. I was determined to make you cum in my mouth, i wanted your sweet essence, i wanted you to feel dirty for this. I want to make you feel worthless, like a cheap fuck, a cheap whore. You couldn't fight back, couldn't hold back as i worked my talented mouth on your stiff cock. Your bottom lip quivered as you gasped, releasing your jizz in my mouth.

I eagerly swallowed all you had to give, making sure to keep some in my mouth as i stood. I pressed my bare chest against yours, holding your shaking body against the cold brick wall. Your eyes still squeezed tightly shut, as i crushed my mouth against yours, forcing your lips to part, using my tongue to push some of your fluids in your mouth, making you taste yourself. You whimpered against me, body still shaking from the after shock i suppose.

_You can't break this addiction NO!__  
__Your favorite drug... _

"Swallow" I commanded and you did so without opened your eyes. Your breaking point was closer then i thought, as in the dim lighting from the flickering yellow street lights, i saw a lone tear trickle from your close eyes and i smirked. Good. I wanted you to cry. You're ashamed of yourself, ashamed of what you want. Everything was silent, until your body quaked against mine, a shaky sob escaping your lips, i took a step back, watching as you collapsed to your knees, finally opening your eyes as you broke down completely, as though, I'd already raped you, as though I'd stolen your innocence. "-Get up!" i hissed watching your dark head raise as your teary blue orbs met my emerald green.

"H-har-dy n-n-nothing else you d-do to me... can hurt... as much as what you...ju...just did..." You sob bowing your head pathetically as i smirk. "Oh really?" I murmured as my hand dropped to my belt buckle, pushing my jeans down to my thighs. I grabbed a handful of your dark locks, making you cry out, and shoving my cock in when you did. Your throat was tight as fuck, you gagged around my thick cock as i fucked your pretty little face hard. You pushed weakly at my hips, but otherwise couldn't do much of anything at all, except for sit there and take it. Your blue orbs had tears streaming from them as they pleaded with me to stop. I pulled out of your mouth moments later, yanking you to your feet by your onyx locks, pressing you against the ally wall, hooking my arms under your cream colored smooth thighs, lifting you, to wrap them around my waist. You immediately start shaking your head no as i captured your lips in a swift hard kiss. You whimpered as i pulled away to shove two digits in your mouth. "Suck" I murmured narrowing my eyes to show i was not playing around with you. You whimpered but did as you were told to do.

_I'm your pleasure, in your pain __  
__I'll numb your fear just like cocaine _

I pulled them from your mouth after they were coated in your saliva, and gently insert them into your entrance, your body stiffened at the intrusion at first, but i mumbled to you that you needed to relax, and it would hurt less. "'S okay... just hold still, and stay relaxed." I murmured gently stretching you as you sobbed, begging me not to fuck you. I ignored your sobs, continuing to thrust my fingers in and out, scissoring them slightly as you dug your fingernails into your palms.

I ignored that as well. I pulled my fingers out, taking my damp, leaking cock in hand, i directed it at your entrance, watching as your face went completely white, and your body began shivering yet; i didn't know if it was from the chilly air, the cold brick wall against your bare back, or from fear. "Pl-please!" you begged placing your palms on my cheeks, forcing me to look at you as though by that action alone you could stop me. "I'll do anything..." you cried, tears leaking from your angsty blue orbs. "Get ready" i hissed forcing you to lock your legs around my waist, and my arms slid around your quaking body, keeping your shivering one close to my warm one as i slid my cock all the way in, in one fluid rough thrust.

_And I'm your treasure __  
__Say my name!_

I kissed you hard, swallowing your screams of pain as i set a hard, fast pace for us. You screamed until your voice was hoarse, until all you could do was sob helplessly against me as i broke the kiss. I took pity on you, slowing down, directing my cock towards your prostate, figuring that while you did not deserve any pleasure at all, i still had some feelings for you. "Jeff-" You murmured but i shushed you. "Just feel it Punky".

"Jeffy..." you sobbed as tears streaked down your face. It wasn't the first time i secretly wished this had turned out differently for both of us. I loved you... You betrayed me in the worst possible way. All i wanted was you, i wanted you to be... _mine_. You were made to be mine. I felt your arms slide around my shoulders, holding me closer as you cried, and for the first time this night, i regretted hurting you despite what you had done to me. You buried your face in the junction between my neck and shoulder, your hands gliding through my hair to tangle in the back, in a gentle hold. I was anticipating for you to pull it, but you didn't thankfully. I held you close to my body, trying to keep you warm, as i wished loving pretty words in your ear, holding you, kissing you like a lover would. I wished you were my lover...

_I'm your favorite drug __  
__your favorite drug __  
__Just one hit is never enough!__  
__I'm your favorite drug _

Then you whispered the one thing i never thought i'd hear come from from your lips at least to me. "More..."

"What?" I panted wondering if my mind was playing tricks with me, if I'd heard you wrong. "Please Jeff! More... Don't leave me... make love to me... i don't wanna feel like this anymore!" You sobbed, your hot tears rolling down my chest. "Feel like what?" I moaned as i thrusted gently inside of hitting your prostate once again. "Like a whore! So alone... worthless" you cried clinging to me like i was your lifeline. I wanted to be. Ironic that it was everything i'd called him. "You never had to be alone!" I hissed bucking my hips as the memory came back to me of you cashing on me at Extreme Rules. "I did what anybody would do!" You cried winching visibly, you hands cupping the back of my head.

"You didn't have too! I just won the damn thing and you stole it from me!" I hissed snapping my hips roughly into yours. "I'm sorry!" you cried tears slipping down your cheeks. "I... I just wanted your attention... It was like..." You bit your lip clamping your mouth shut as though you said too much. "It was like what?" I asked curiosity in my voice as i slowed my thrusts., reaching down to stroke your hard cock in time with my thrusts. "It was like you... forgot about me..." You squeaked cheeking tinted pink as your eyes teared up.

I kissed your lips passionately as i stroked your member. "Oh god!" You whimpered shooting your load all over my chest, sagging limping in my arms. I thrusted hard inside of you, jabbing your prostate, as your ass tightened around me. "Fuckkk" I hissed as i came hard, my cum splashing your battered, and bruised insides. I leaned against you, closing my eyes, allowing myself a few moments to recover, before pulling my limp cock from your hole. You whimpered cutely, as i placed you back on your wobbly feet, long enough to pull my jeans up, fasten them, pick up my shirt, and pull it over my head before redressing you. I then scooped you into my arms, holding you tightly against me.

"It was all for that?" I asked as you sniffled nodding your head, making me smile. "You were jealous?" You nodded once again. "Maybe... Maybe we can... try again... start new?" you asked as i pondered the idea momentarily. We start all over, i get my Punky, and my title, everything i ever wanted. It was fail proof. Sure it'd take time to make it work, but it would be worth it. "Sure" I murmured kissing your temple softly as you cuddled against my chest. Hopefully, thing would change after this night. Maybe. Maybe it was a wrong move and we were wasting our time, but maybe it would make our lives happier places. Maybe.  
_  
__your favorite drug __  
__(You can't break this addiction NO!__  
__Your favorite drug...)_

~Finish?


End file.
